Dauntless Style Truth Or Dare
by 1Dlol
Summary: A bit used, I know. Don't blame me! Title says it all. Tell me what you think. Flames are okay. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! I'm sort of bored here. And listening to American Idiot by Green Day... so it got me thinking... Dauntless Idiot. Obvious who it is about right? Maybe not. I'm so sneaky! Not really. Truth or Dare. Yup.**

TRIS POV

I glanced at my watch. I swallowed the rest of my muffin hurriedly; I was already late. I jumped up off of my bed and raced down the hall, people getting out of my way quickly. I was looking at the time when I slammed into a wall. Except wall's weren't so hot. I looked up. Four. Tobias. I smiled at him.

"Here." I said.

"Tris!" I heard Uriah shout. In my ear.

"Shut up!" I said, after calming my heart speed from him surprising me like that.

"Sorry." Uriah came into view. "I'm bored. What are y'all up to?"

"Well. We were just going to go look around the shops." Tobias said, looking at Uriah.

"Boring. You guys are no fun! Stop being like your Stiff-y selves!" He complained tugging on my arm.

Christina was walking down the hall. She smiled and waved at us, heading over.

"What's happening?" She asked. Her hair had grown past her chin, to her shoulders. How had I not noticed?

"Debating on what to do." Tobias sighed.

"Truth or Dare! We did it back in Candor. It was fun." Christina said, grinning. "Penalty for not answering, or not doing a dare is... taking hot sauce shots."

"Hey!" Zeke waved from down the hall. "What are y'all doing?" He said, walking up.

"Playing truth or dare." Uriah replied, opening a door and sitting on the ground. "Who's first?"

"Me!" Christina squealed. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Ah.." I frowned. "Dare." I looked at her.

"I dare you... to go up to someone in the hall and sing them a random version of 'Call Me Maybe.'" Christina grinned.

"But.. I only know the one you told me!" I protested, my face flushed red.

"Go!" Christina smiled.

I got to my feet and put my head in my hands, then looked up as I walked out the door. I saw Peter alone in the hall. No! I walked over.

"Hey I just met you!" I started.

"Stupid Stiff." Peter looked at me.

"And I think you like me!"

"No."

"So get in the van!"

"What?"

"Cause I have candy!"

"Weird."

"Hey I just met you!"

"Stalker."

"And this is creepy!"

"No duh!"

"But here's my address!"

"Nope."

"So call me maybe!"

"Stiff."

"Hey I just met you!"

"Shut up."

"And I have candy!"

"You said that."

"So just shut up!"

"No thanks."

"And get in the van."

"What van?"

"Hey I just met you!"

"Stiff."

"And this is normal."

"No it isn't Stiff."

"But I have a pencil!"

"Okay."

"So stab you maybe!" I finished and raced back into the room, a confused and annoyed Peter behind.

"Tris!" Uriah was laughing on the ground. "Where did you learn that?"

"Forget it." I groaned. "Now, Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said.

"Pansycake!" Zeke grinned.

"What is your biggest fear?" I asked.

Uriah scowled and got up, downing a fourth of a cup of hot sauce, mixed with vinegar, mixed with pepper seeds.

"Christina, truth or dare."

"Hm... Dare." She glanced at Uriah.

"Alright. I dare you to let Tris do your hair and makeup." Uriah grinned. "And Tris has to use all of the types of makeup."

I groaned and grabbed Christina's hand, leading her to her room. She sat on her bed and I stared down at the makeup before me. This purple stuff goes on her eyes right? I put it on, grinning as I accidentally smeared it on her forehead when she sneezed. I grabbed the lipstick and put it on her, messing up at the corners of her mouth. I put the blush on her, then got her eyeliner out. I laughed as I messed up completely. Then I moved onto her hair. Since I didn't really know many hairstyles, I just did a bunch of small braids trailing down the sides. We walked back.

The room fell silent. Uriah burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

"You look like a clown!" Uriah screeched.

"You sound like a dying pig!" Christina shot back. "Okay so...Four. T or D?"

"Truth."

"Laame. Hm... What's the weirdest thing about Tris? To you, at least."

"Her nose."

"Hey!" I shouted.

**All right. Tell me if I should continue pleaasse?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy/sad... Sad because I lost my tennis match. Everyone says I did good but... obviously not good enough. I mean, she was in high school but I could have done better... I think. Anyway, no one wants to hear about my depressing mind. Anyway, I'm happy because IHeartUCato one of my favorite authors likes my story! And they are, like, in a room that is open to the hallway. No door, just an arch.**

**Thanks to: **

**bean256**

**Pinkpinkblue (i shall use those ideas, thanks :) )**

**a person**

**IHeartUCato**

**vividfiction**

**ALW4 **

**TrinaDauntless**

**RandomPerson007 (haha...007 :) )**

**Potterllamapanemaniac**

**Softballchick101**

**Infinity16**

**smileinpink**

**mercepe**

**BakersWife**

**For reviewing, following, and/or favoriting. Also, sorry if I missed you. Thanks to you as well!**

Tris POV (tell me if you want other people's POV btw)

"It is true." Uriah grinned.

"Shut up!" I scowled.

"Alright, alright." He held up both hands.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Four asked his best friend.

"Dare." Zeke grinned.

"Alright. I dare you to go grab cake, throw it at someone, then eat the cake off of them." Four smiled.

Zeke grinned evilly and ran out, returning seconds later. He had a piece if cake in his right hand. He looked at all of us. I wasn't paying attention when I got cake smashed into my face. Zeke licked my cheek and I screamed. I punched his arm and wiped my face off.

"Ew! Ew! Ew, ew, ew, ew!" I grabbed the closest thing, Uriah, and wiped my hands off on his shirt as I cleaned the cake off.

"Tris!" Uriah shouted, wiggling away. "Gross." He peeled his shirt off to reveal a black undershirt.

"Ew!" Was my intelligent response.

"Zeke!" Four shouted, standing up.

"I did the dare." He grinned.

Four jumped at Zeke and the fell on the ground, wrestling. Four got Zeke in a headlock before Zeke broke out and the match ensued again. I couldn't help but grin as the two idiots began fighting and shouting. I lost track of what was being said and done. All I knew was that it ended with both of them laughing.

"Okay. Back to the game!" Christina shouted.

"Uriah." Zeke said, panting.

"Dare." Uriah replied.

"But I didn't ask yet!" Zeke shouted.

"I answered the unspoken question. I am telepathic!"Uriah screamed, grinning hugely.

"In your dreams... hmm... I dare you to play seven minutes with Tris." He grinned (A/N Pinkpinkblue here is your request)

"I can't have another glass of that concoction." Uriah groaned. "Fine."

"Not fine!" Four protested.

"Not your dare Four." Zeke grinned, raising his eyebrows mockingly.

"I don't want too." I frowned.

"Then you have to chug the hot sauce. Entire bottle of it." Christina told me. "It seems fair."

"But..." I looked at my friends.

"Do it!" Zeke screamed.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Christina and Zeke chanted.

"Fine." I muttered, getting up. Four was scowling heavily. "Not where you people can watch though!" I grabbed Uriah's arm and led him out.

"Oh, come on Tris!" I heard Zeke shout.

I leaned against the wall outside and looked between my feet. Uriah stood there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Not hearing anything!" Christina shouted. "Oh, hey Will..."

"Get on it Tris!" I heard Will shout.

I sighed and looked at Uriah. He was staring at a spot three feet above me and to the right. I looked away again.

"Go for it!" Zeke's head was poking out. "Chickens!"

I scowled and grabbed Uriah's face, kissing him in front of his brother. No one called me a chicken. Uriah kissed me back. He wasn't too bad. I noticed how we would look to other's. I mean, sort of awkwardly kissing while I was pressed up against a wall... I had to remind myself, we were in Dauntless, it wouldn't matter.

I heard a wolf whistle and broke away. Will was laughing with Christina. Zeke was holding Four back. He was straining against Zeke, his eyes angry and his hands in fists.

"Three minutes left-agh- you two." Zeke grunted.

"Of cou-" I was cut off by Uriah.

He was kissing me again. I guess this was a dare. I kissed him back. It wasn't even that bad. I mean, I was dating Four, but this wasn't bad. But it was just a dare.

"Seven. Minutes. Over." I heard Four grunt after a while.

"Ah-ah, one minute and forty nine seconds left." Will replied.

Uriah moved from my lips to my neck. I saw Four. He was straining even harder and had an angry scowl on his face, his teeth bared. I stiffened when Uriah moved behind my ear.

"Done!" Uriah exclaimed then, grinning.

"Kill. You." Four strained against Zeke.

I walked over and shook my head. "No. You won't. Then Zeke will have a perfect life and that won't happen.

Four glared at Uriah but stopped trying to go and... well... kill him.

"Alright. Will, truth or dare?" I asked, turning to my friend.

"Ah... Dare." He nodded.

"I dare you to go sing this to someone other than our friends." I whispered in his ear.

"Don't even tell me where you learned that." He made a disgusted face and walked into the hall.

Poor Peter wasn't having a good day.

"This is the part where we na na na na! Every good song needs a na na na na! You'll wake up at night screaming na na na na. My grandmother's name is na na!" (AN key of awesome for the video everyone) Will shouted. "Ow!"

I saw the red mark on Will's jaw. "Nice." I grinned.

"What the f*ck are you idiots doing?"

* * *

**Reviews are oh so cool,**

**If you don't review, you are oh so cruel.**

**Write down all of the thoughts on your mind, **

**So you reviews, I can find!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I'm just going to thank the general reviewers and followers and favoriters. There's so many of you! Love all of y'all!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like an adult? Well... you guys wouldn't know... unless you stalk me... But, I don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**

Tris POV

"Peter! Come join us." Zeke called, grinning evilly. He did that a lot.

"Why?" Peter glared at us.

"For fun." Uriah said

"What?" He must like one word sentences.

"Truth or dare. But I think we should up the punishment." Will called. "You get slapped once by everyone in the room." Everyone agreed. "Peter truth or dare?"

"I didn't join. Dare."

"I dare you to go scream this at someone." He handed him a slip of paper.

"Al...alright." He nervously left the room and gulped as Marlene started down the hall. "Twinkle twinkle Liam Payne! Niall, Harry, Louis, Zayn! One Direction rule my life, I will be their future wife!"

"I knew it! You are-" She screamed.

"Twinkle twinkle I'm obsessed. I can't pick one over the rest!" He ran away.

"Oh..." She shrugged and walked away.

I was laughing until...

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I replied, glaring at him.

"I dare you to go scream this at someone." He handed me a paper now.

"Where does everyone get these?" I shook my head and walked into the hall. I looked around. First person I saw... Nope... Deserted. I turned and threw myself at Uriah. "OH GLORIOUS ZEBRA BUTT! TELL ME YOUR SECRETS!" I shouted in his ear.

"Agh!" He shouted, shoving me away and holding his ear.

"So, Uri truth or dare?" I asked, sitting next to Four.

"Dare. Starts with D like DAUNTLESS!" He grinned, looking proud.

"So does Dumb A*s." Zeke retorted.

I laughed with everyone, except Uriah. "Alright-y then... hm... Oh go sing part of 'Live While We're Young to some passerby."

"Fancy word." He muttered, getting up. "I know we only met but let's pretend its love!" He shouted, jumping on someone's shoulders. I don't recognize them.

"Uriah! Is that One Direction?" They ask, grinning.

"No!" He squeaked... I didn't know his voice could get that high. "Bye!" He shouted, running back into the room and collapsing. "Four. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you... to... oh! I dare you to kiss Christina on the mouth." He grinned.

I glared at Uriah. He smirked back. "Nope." Four said, looking over at me.

"Yeah!" Zeke shouted, jumping up. "We all get a free hit at Four!" And with that, he ran over, tackled his best friend and hit his face. Uriah was next hitting his ear. Peter like... b*tch slapped him. Creep. Christina just hit his arm lightly. Will hit full force. Four narrowed his eyes at them all. I walked over. I hit him lightly on the chest and kissed his cheek where Zeke had left a red mark... in the shape of his hand.

"Christina, you know the question." Four said, leaning back on his hands.

"Truth." She replied, looking over at Will.

"What's your favorite and least favorite thing about Will?"

"Um... least favorite... his know-it-all attitude. Favorite... his... abilitytocorrectanyoneatanyt imeandthatIlearnalotfromhim." She glared at her the ground.

"What was that?" Four laughed.

"NOT SAYING IT AGAIN! Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Tris throw knives at your head."

I smiled at Will.

"Okay."

"YES!" I shouted, pumping my fist. "Come on, come on!"

"You seem eager to take my head off."

"Nah... well..." I shrugged.

"I knew it!"

"Tris, you better not take off my boyfriends head." Christina butted in, glaring at me.

"But if I accidently hit him.. or the knife slips.." I smirked.

"Tris!" Will and Christina shout together.

"Kidding."

"Funny."

"Thanks."

"Maybe I should through knives at your head." Will growled.

"No." Four said, staring angrily at Will.

"Oh. My. God. Cake!" Uriah shouted.

"What?!" We all looked at him.

"Stop fighting and just do the dare." He said, rolling his eyes. "Just be Dauntless."

"It might get me killed!" Will protested.

"Talking like that might." I muttered.

"Oh I don't think you can hit the target right."

"I was the first one to hit it!"

"Remember the guns though?"

"Shut up Will!"

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"Na na na na na na na na."

"Agh!"

"Ha!"

"Shut-"

"No you sh-"

"NO! Yo-"

"Both of you shut up!" Zeke shouted.

"I have to agree." Four laughed.

"Same!" Uriah ducked his brother's attempt at a headlock.

"Yeah." Christina crossed her arms and glared at us.

"My head is still going to be taken off." Will muttered.

"Yeah, you just might." I glared at him.

"Will-" Christina started.

"Yeah?" His green eyes flicked up to hers.

"I was actually going to say 'Will you get on with the dare?"

"Oh."

"What if I do it blindfolded?"

"No!"

"Backwards?"

"No!"

"Singing?"

"Nope. Wait, I mean yes."

"No."

"Aw..."

"Dancing."

"Illogical."

"Enough. Go stand by the board and Tris, go grab a knife." Four cuts in.

"Alright." We both say.

I take a stance. "What if I nick his ear or something."

Christina raised an eyebrow at me. "Face the wrath of the almighty Christina."

"Scary." I grinned at her. "Alright.." I pretended to throw it and Will flinched.

"Suckaahhh." Uriah commented.

"Just do it." Will muttered.

I nodded and the the knife.

"Tris!" Will shouted, one hand to his face.

"I didn't hit you."

"Right..."

"Suckahhh." Uriah said again.

"I'm the best knife throwerererer." I chanted.

"And the worst at grammererer." Will said, straight faced.

"Know-it-all." I rolled my eyes.

"Back to the game!" Christina shouted, leading us back to the room.

**Done. One Direction's new album came out. Love all the songs, but I will never stop listening to Up All Night either. Anyway... Review! Favorite! Follow! Poem? Heck yes!**

**Leave a thought or maybe two.**

**All you have to do is review.**

**Just a few is all I ask. **

**It isn't too hard a task.**

**THANK YOU FANFICTION PEOPLE! GOOD NIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated in forever and I'm so sorry. My laptop wasn't connecting the internet but that is no excuse! All I can say is I'm sorry!**

**Thanks to all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers! Imaginary pie for all!**

**Four's POV**

I sat down on the floor when we got back to the room. Tris sat on my bent leg. She leaned back against me and I kissed the top of her head.

Will was asking Zeke. "Truth or-"

"Dare!" Zeke shouted, jumping up and down.

Christina leaned over and whispered something. Will nodded and grinned. "I dare you to kiss Four. On. The. Mouth."

Zeke stopped jumping and gagged. Uriah was on the ground laughing. Tris was shaking with laughter and grinning at me. Zeke was 'throwing up' in the corner. Christina was pumping her fist and chanting with Will, "Do it! Do it! Do it!" Over and over again.

I scowled deeply, Will earning a permanent spot on my "To Destroy Later" list. Also known as the, "Nose Explosion" list. Christina too... well... she was Tris's best friend... Zeke was currently being slapped for not doing the dare. I went over and hit him across the face...

Well... that ended up with us wrestling again.

**Uriah's POV (fancay switching here)**

It would have been great to see Zeke have to kiss Four. But it was better to hit my brother and it end up with him hurting Four and not me. I sat on the only chair in the room.

I turned to Tris. "You don't have to stand there." I grinned. Tris glared at me. "Too scared?"

That got her attention. She walked over and sat on my lap, digging her heel into my ankle.

"Shut it." She muttered, grinning at Four getting Zeke in a headlock.

"What happened to truth or dare?" Peter asked, eating a piece of bread. Where'd he get that.

"Yeah." Tris jumped up and grabbed Four's arm, tugging him to the other side of the room. I sighed and then jumped when Zeke hit my head.

"Dare."I responded.

"Good. I dare you to go and sing a song by The Wanted to someone." Zeke said.

"More like the UnWanted..." Tris muttered (AN that was trending on twitter when 1D and TW had a twitter war so no hard feeling eh)

"Fine." I jumped up and ran over to Peter. "The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts, is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came. That's all I remember." I grinned, sprawling on the ground. "Sooooo Peter truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said, shoving the last of his food into his mouth.

"I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on." I grinned.

"I.. uh.." Peter scratched the back of his neck. "No one."

"He's lying." Christina said, raising an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Who what?" Peter replied quickly.

"Do you like?" Christina scowled.

"What about them?" Peter asked?

"Who do you, Peter, have a crush on?" She clarrified.

"Ah.." He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Christina."

"Holy mother of-" I start shouting.

"Uriah!" Zeke stopped me.

"All things almighty! You like-" Peter's hand clamps over my mouth. "Chrbgna?"

Will's head snapped up. "Christina?" He asked.

"Yes!" I shouted, worming free of Peter's grip.

Will scowled deeply, his hands balling into fists. Christina scooted closer to him.

Peter, his eyes cast at the ground, asked, "Tris, you know the question."

"Truth." She replied, hiding a laugh.

"Who's you favorite band and member of the band and why?" He asked.

"Um... One Direction... Louis... He's funny." Tris stared at her hands.

"You like them?" Zeke shouted, laughing.

"They're the only band I know. Deal with it." She glared at my brother.

"Mhmmm..." Zeke grinned.

**Sorry its short but I have to work on this thing for an interview for this thing. Interview's Monday after school. Wish me luck!**

**Promise for a sooner update! But I need five more reviews for it! **


	5. Chapter 5

Christina's POV

I glared steadily at Peter. He fidgeted and sat by the doorway, looking at his feet. Will wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. Tris's turn now.

Tris was looking around. She may be about 5'1, blonde, and not at all muscular, but she was smart. Uriah leaned over and said something. It must have been bad because Four grinned as he heard too.

"Christina. Dare?" Tris asked. "Or are you so used to being Candor that the truth is the easy way out?" She asked, grinning. Uriah was already laughing.

"Dare." I told her, frowning at Uriah. Next dare I was so doing his nails and hair.

"I dare you to play seven minutes with Peter. Or just be nailed by everyone here." She grinned. Four and Zeke had on evil grins to rival the devil.

I stopped. Oh. No. She. Didn't. PETER?! I glared at the small girl, and then at Uriah, who had obviously come up with this.

"Fine." I said, hearing myself from a distance. I got up and grabbed Peter's sleeve, dragging him into the hall.

Tris followed, along with Uriah. Just those two. And they sat on the floor.

When Peter and I just stood there, they exchanged a glance.

Uriah got up and shoved Peter, who knocked into me, sending us crashing together onto the wall. He stood there, one hand above my head, the other next to my waist. I was trapped.

"Ew." I said, growling.

"KISS!" Tris and Uriah chorused.

Tris smacked the back of my head, sending it forward and crashing into Peter's.

I stiffened. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Seven Minutes! Seven Minutes." Uriah shouted, drowning out Tris.

Peter pressed his lips more firmly against mine. He wasn't too bad a kisser. And he wasn't that bad looking. I began to kiss back but... wait... Peter! This was Peter! Gross! EW! GROSS! I stiffened and-

Tris's POV (How cruel was that?)

Holy crap. They were kissing! I never thought. Two minutes already?! I was grinning from ear to ear, but Uriah reminded me of the Cheshire Cat. It was downright creepy. I thought it was fine until...

"OW!" Peter screeched, falling to the ground in a tight little ball.

"Chris! What'd you do?" I asked, staring at the hurt boy.

"I may or may not have.. ah... kicked him where it counts." She said.

Uriah stopped grinning and winced.

"Lovely." I rolled my eyes.

"You made me do that dare!"

"No!"  
"Yeah!"

"Nope!"

"YESS!"  
"Whatever!" Uriah shouted, rolling his eyes at me and Christina.

"Fine!" We shouted at him.

Peter was still on the floor, groaning in pain.

"F*CK YOU!" He shouted, punching the nearest object. The wall. He sliced his hand open on the jagged brick. "AGH!" He screamed, letting go a stream of profanity.

"Watch your mouth!" A young girl ran up, screaming, and nailed him. Where it hurts.

"Ah! Ow! Ouch!" He screamed as she brought her foot back three times.

"Should we help him?" Uriah asked.

Zeke and Four came barreling out.  
"What happened?" Zeke asked, eyes wide.

"Ah... Well..." I scratched the back of my neck.

Nowhere near long enough, but the best I got. SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW!

AN

Sorry, I hate these too. I sincerly apologize for not updating faster. My laptop is broken and I'm using my brothers, but I get limited time. I'll update when I can, but it might be awhile. I have a lot going on at school too. Feel free to stab me with blunt fake knives.

SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 

~1Dlol

(I'll update within a week and a half, I swear! I swear on my love for 1D... tell em patchy! tell em how much i love 1D! I'll update unless something goes wrong and I can't. I most likely will.

Sorry again. :'(


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha... Sorry... :( **

**Christina's POV**

I glared steadily at Peter. He fidgeted and sat by the doorway, looking at his feet. Will wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. Tris's turn now.

Tris was looking around. She may be about 5'1, blonde, and not at all muscular, but she was smart. Uriah leaned over and said something. It must have been bad because Four grinned as he heard too.

"Christina. Dare?" Tris asked. "Or are you so used to being Candor that the truth is the easy way out?" She asked, grinning. Uriah was already laughing.

"Dare." I told her, frowning at Uriah. Next dare I was so doing his nails and hair.

"I dare you to play seven minutes with Peter. Or just be nailed by everyone here." She grinned. Four and Zeke had on evil grins to rival the devil.

I stopped. Oh. No. She. Didn't. PETER?! I glared at the small girl, and then at Uriah, who had obviously come up with this.

"Fine." I said, hearing myself from a distance. I got up and grabbed Peter's sleeve, dragging him into the hall.

Tris followed, along with Uriah. Just those two. And they sat on the floor.

When Peter and I just stood there, they exchanged a glance.

Uriah got up and shoved Peter, who knocked into me, sending us crashing together onto the wall. He stood there, one hand above my head, the other next to my waist. I was trapped.

"Ew." I said, growling.

"KISS!" Tris and Uriah chorused.

Tris smacked the back of my head, sending it forward and crashing into Peter's.

I stiffened. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Seven Minutes! Seven Minutes." Uriah shouted, drowning out Tris.

Peter pressed his lips more firmly against mine. He wasn't too bad a kisser. And he wasn't that bad looking. I began to kiss back but... wait... Peter! This was Peter! Gross! EW! GROSS! I stiffened and-

**Tris's POV (How cruel was that?)**

Holy crap. They were kissing! I never thought. Two minutes already?! I was grinning from ear to ear, but Uriah reminded me of the Cheshire Cat. It was downright creepy. I thought it was fine until...

"OW!" Peter screeched, falling to the ground in a tight little ball.

"Chris! What'd you do?" I asked, staring at the hurt boy.

"I may or may not have.. ah... kicked him where it counts." She said.

Uriah stopped grinning and winced.

"Lovely." I rolled my eyes.

Uriah grinned, just a little, and then turned to face Four and Zeke, who had begun to walk over to us.

Uriah said, "Should we help him? I mean... Christina nailed him... and she's in steel toed boots."

"Ouch." Zeke grinned, kneeling at Peter's side.

"Sun doesn't shine there." Four laughed quietly, just a small chuckle.

Uriah grinned hugely at the joke. He poked Peter's arm and Peter grumbled something unintelligible.

"He'll be fine in approximitely seven minutes and forty three seconds." Will said, walking up behind Christina and looking down at the red faced Peter.

"Genius boy, you must speak from experience." Uriah said, one eyebrow raised.

"What boy hasn't been nailed where it counts?" Voiced Zeke.

"Me!" Uriah said.

"That can be changed." Christina raised an eyebrow and brought her foot back.

"NO!" Uriah yelped.

"Fine, but next time don't say that Pretty Boy."

"I am very pretty, thanks Chris. And a boy, yeah." Uriah replied.

"DON'T CALL ME CHRIS!"

"Touchy touchy."

"Shut up!"

Four intervened. "Peter seems better. Christina, it's your turn." He led us back to the room and we all sat down.

"Fine. Four, truth or dare."

"Dare." Christina walked over and whispered in his ear.

Four groaned loudly and turned to me. "I hate life." He said quietly, before starting the dare...

"I remember when we broke up the first time"

It goes without saying... we all began cracking up.

"Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?"

"Its too monotone! Sing it like you mean it!" Zeke called. Four's face was a permanently etched scowl

"Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you"

"ITS SO DRAMATIC!" Uriah cried, falling over.

"Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh,"

"Someone film this!" I shouted through my laughter. Five seconds later, a camera was placed in my hands. Four didn't notice as he was glaring at Uriah, who was laughing on the floor

"this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together"

He cut off as he noticed my camera. "TRIS!"

**I'm so sorry. Three kids using the same laptop is not easy. My brother is a complete and utter laptop hog and then my other brother came home from college and played lol all day and I had NO access. Hope you all liked this chapter. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyo! My laptop is fixed!**

TRIS POV

"Yes Four?" I asked, one eyebrow up, shutting off the camera and tossing it to Zeke.

"Someone delete the footage." His jaw was tight, his eyes angry.

"Hm..." Zeke tapped his finger to his chin.

"Nope." Uriah said, catching the camera when Zeke tossed it.

Four glared at us all angrily.

"Tris. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Delete the footage."

"Now if only I had a camera." I responded, grinning. "Come one Four, stop being so sour. It's all a game."

"This isn't over." He sat down.

"Okay. Zeke truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Christina die you hair."

"Deal." He grinned, getting up and leaving, Christina grinning and following.

"Alright then... now we have to wait..." I said, scooting over and leaning against for. I tried to kiss him, but he pulled back.

"Not until the video's deleted." He said.

"I can always go kiss Uriah." I threatened.

"Ew!" Uriah punched Peter, who had screamed that.

"Ew to you to." I said, scowling at Peter, then at Four.

"You wouldn't." Four said, grinning.

"I would!" I shouted.

"That's not true."

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO TRIS!"

"YES T-FOUR."

"DON'T SAY THAT HERE!"

"I WASN'T GOING TO!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

"Would you two lovers cool the debate?" Zeke shouted, walking in, his hair a white blonde with the tips dyed blue. "You don't look like an idiot."

"Nice hair bro." Uriah smirked.

"I think it looks so pretty on his wittle face." Four grinned, ruffling his friends hair.

"Shut it Four." Zeke scowled.

"Never!"

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Ugh."

"Stop it with your little spat." Christina rolled her eyes at the two boys.

"Fine." They said in unison.

"Alright, Zeke go." Peter called out.

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go and scream about your love for Uriah and Tris being together in the hall."

"I'd rather just get slapped."

"No fun."

"Don't care."

"Four just do it!"

"No!"

"Hai!"

"Neit!"

"Si!"

"NO!"

"No fun!"

"So what?''

"Can it! Both of you!" Will shouted. "God, you're giving us all headaches."

"Fine." Four said. He walked out into the hall. "Everyone get lost!" There was some scrambling of feet and the hallway was clear. "I love Uriah and Tris... together." And walked back in

"That was cheating." Zeke said.

"Will truth or dare?" Four ignored Zeke.

"Truth."

"What is your worst fear?"

"Death."

"That's so normal." I said, getting up and stretching.

"Yeah? Oh well. Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I replied.

"I dare you to go kiss Peter."

"Alright." I went over and kissed his cheek.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to cosplay. As Envy."

"Who?" Uriah asked.

I sighed and dragged him down the hall and handed him a bundle of clothes. He walked into the bathroom and I heard complaints in three minutes.

"Why am I in a skirt? The heck is with this shirt? And the hair?" He asked.

"Just come out Uriah." I said.

"Whatever." He walked out and I burst out laughing.

"What are they going to say?" He whined.

"Who knows?" I asked, grinning.

"Why this person? Why a girl?"

"Envy is NOT a girl!" I shouted, crossing my arms. Sue me, I watched anime with Christina and Will sometimes.

"Looks like it." He muttered.

"Well, he isn't." I snorted.

"Whatever."

"I can't wait to see their reactions." I smirked as we headed down the hall.

"I can." Uriah grumbled.

We walked through the door.

A round of laughter hit my ears.

"What is that?"

"Why are you a girl?"

"OMG Envy!"

"Tris, how?"

"My brother looks like a wittle bittie girl!"

**Sorry! I recently became obsessed with Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood . My friend ruined part of it! **


	8. AN :(

**Turns out my laptop was NOT fixed. =_= omg I have to finish FMA Brotherhood! My friends keep spilling crap out and ruining it! So I can't update right now but I will asap. I will delete this an as soon as the new chapter gets up...**

**Also.. I'm pretty upset right now... My friend (I thought) started dating this guy and found it okay to tell him who I like and came to me all "Sorry, I didn't mean to!" And I'm really mad and upset and about to stab her with a pen. Sorry guys! :( Happy Holidays.**

**~1Dlol**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm on my brother's laptop (Shh! don't tell him!) Haha. New Years and Xmas rocked, what'd y'all get? I GOT A TRIP TO FRANCE! WOAH! Anyways, I'm back! **

**Tris: Disclaimer maybe?**

**Me: No. *Sniffs and crosses arms."**

**Uriah: Haha. Hey I just met you. You write about me! It's sort of creepy. Disclaimer maybe?**

**Me: When you put it that way... Uriah, why don't you!**

**Uriah: YES! She threw a wish in the well. It would be her story to tell. That wish can go straight to H*ll. It will never be her books series to sell.**

**Me: Awesome!**

**I had to do that... hehe :)**

**CHAPTER!**

**Tris's POV**

I grinned at Uriah as he sat down, scowling at his new look.

"You look like a guy stripper." Peter said.

"Ugh, TRIS!" Uriah whined, scowling at the crop top. (what envy looks like: . )

"Anyway... Your turn!" I said.

"Four, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What's your worst fear?"

"Heights."

"And Lame-Oh was his name-oh." Uriah chanted.

"Whatever gender confused boy."

"Is Four your name because that's how high you can count?"

"Man-Lady."

"Math Man."

"Skirt Boy."

"Shut up!" Zeke said. "Four just ask someone already."

"Yeah, yeah. Wait, shouldn't we change the rule again? It's been an hour and no one cares about being slapped. I say the traditional, clothing rule." We nodded our heads, rolling our eyes at how he had to do that. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not wear makeup for a week."

Christina clawed off her shirt, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hahaha! Spongebob bra?" Zeke screeched, punching the ground while he laughed.

"Shut it!" She shouted back.

"Fine, fine, fine." He waved his hands and sat up.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"I'll go for a truth." I said.

"Have you and Four done it?"

I shook my head slightly.

"What was that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No." I muttered so quietly no one heard.

"Hm?" She put a hand to her ear.

"No." I said quietly, still not loud enough.

"What was-"

"Beatrice!" A voice shouted, followed by fast footsteps.

I didn't respond. Someone knocked into me. Four immediately went into defense mode.

"Caleb!" I groaned, spitting hair, not mine, out of my mouth and shoving him away.

"Hey Beatrice." He smiled.

"Tris."

"You changed it?"

"Problem?"

"No. Who are they." He nodded at the group behind me.

"Oh, right. Um. My best friend-"

"Bestie!" She interrupted.

"My BESTIE Christina, her boyfriend Will, my other friend... maybe a bestie. Uriah, he's a Dauntless born."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Caleb asked.

"NO!" Uriah and I shouted together. Four just shook his head.

"He has a lot of tattoos." Caleb noted.

"Yeah. I can show you the one on my-" Uriah stood up.

"No, no. That's okay." Caleb said quickly. Uriah sat back down, grinning at his brother.

"That's Uriah's brother, Zeke." I pointed at Zeke.

"Is he your-"

"No!" I said, turning and putting my hands on my hips. "He is not my boyfriend!" I growled.

"I'm Four." Tobias said from behind me.

"Like the number?"

"It's a nickname."

"Want to join us in a game of truth or dare? If you don't do what they ask, remove a piece of clothing." Christina said.

"So that is why you are topless? Ah... sure." He said, sitting down.

"Cool." Uriah said.

"And the answer is no Chris." Four said.

"Alright, Zeke, T or D?" I plopped down onto the ground.

"Dare." He said.

" I dare you to sing something by Hastunamiku (Sorry if I spelled it wrong, I don't listen to vocaloids, my friend does,)

"Fine... Ugh... Here I go

Anata no kokoro o bakkyunkyun

Ki ga tsukeba monitaa no mae de ohayo  
shiranai aida ni nemuke arawareta

Isogashii no ni amaenagara yoseru  
kotoba ni sasoware  
"Kimi wa jitsu ni baka da naa"  
"Honki de tsuraretaa"

Kanpeki ni ma ni awanai dou shiyou mo nai sono toki

hirameita nanika ni yori sugu ni akirameta

Baka baka baka  
nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?  
michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose  
Baka baka baka  
hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai?  
naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne  
watashi no iro ni shite ageru

Kurieitibu na kokoro wa orenai sa  
sou wa iu keredo sudeni kuzurete'ta  
"Oi sore wa dame daro"

Naani mata mochinaoseba hora  
yaruki takusan afureru sunadokei no you ni

Tekitou ni tsukuriageru dakedo nanika mono tarizu  
neta o sagashite mita kedo chikara tsukite kita

Baka baka baka  
machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo  
honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara  
Baka baka baka  
yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae  
utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu  
watashi no tame ni ok!

Baka baka baka  
nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?  
michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose  
Baka baka baka  
hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai?  
naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne

Baka baka baka  
machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo  
honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara  
Baka baka baka  
yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae  
utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu  
anata no iro ni shite ageryuuuuuuuuuu

Happy?" His voice had cracked us all up, as he had tried to force it up higher than usual.

Uriah was rolling on the floor, gasping for breaths.

"Caleb, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ugh, so un-dauntless."

"I'm not dauntless."

"For a reason, obviously."

"Alright, fine. Still truth."

"Ugh. Are you gay?"

"No!" Caleb shouted, his eyes wide, and his mouth agape.

"The glasses and stupid hair made me think so."

"Nice Zeke." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you just ask people that here? Or anything you want?"

"Yup."

**So he isn't gay! Woah! English translation of Triple Baka by the makers of Hatsunamiku**

I will seize your heart!

Before I knew it, I was saying "G'morning!" in front of my monitor.  
After some time, I began to feel sleepy.

Despite being busy, I, like a spoiled child,  
am being drawn in by your tempting words:  
"You are really stupid."  
"I was seriously trolled!"

When I couldn't make it on time, and didn't know what to do,  
rather than coming up with a good solution, I immediately gave up.

Stupid stupid stupid!  
What is it that has been motivating you so much?  
I start flying towards an unknown world, with my hope.  
Stupid stupid stupid!  
Don't you still have a lot of things to take care of?  
Crying, laughing, getting angry, let me handle all of them!  
I'll dye them with my colors.

"A creative heart will never be disheartened."  
That's what they say, but I've already collapsed.  
"Hey, that won't do!"

I just need to get better, and look at me-  
-I'm pumped up again, just like an hourglass!

I randomly made something, but something seems to be missing.  
I tried to find some contents, but I was soon worn out.

Stupid stupid stupid!  
It was really mean of you to neglect me when I had been waiting for you so eagerly.  
If we try, we'll become happy. Well, for you at least...  
Stupid stupid stupid!  
Forget about all your obligations and duties.  
I'll send out my singing, dancing, drawing, and words.  
All for my sake, okay!

Stupid stupid stupid!  
What is it that has been motivating you so much?  
I start flying towards an unknown world, with my hope.  
Stupid stupid stupid!  
Don't you still have a lot of things to take care of?  
Crying, laughing, getting angry, let me handle all of them!

Stupid stupid stupid!  
What is it that has been motivating you so much?  
I start flying towards an unknown world, with my hope.  
Stupid stupid stupid!  
Don't you still have a lot of things to take care of?  
Crying, laughing, getting angry, let me handle all of them!

Stupid stupid stupid!  
It was really mean of you to neglect me when I had been waiting for you so eagerly.  
If we try, we'll become happy. Well, for you at least...  
Stupid stupid stupid!  
Forget about all your obligations and duties.  
I'll send out my singing, dancing, drawing, and words.  
I'll dye them with your colors!

******REVIEW! Ask questions, seek answers, anything you want, I just want reviews!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Whoah, Chapter 10. **

**Pryy (Guest): Well... I get all of the ideas from my twisted brain and some of the reviews people send. Plus my friends come up with some of the best truth or dares. Maybe not the best... but the funniest. We dared my friend to chug three glasses of water and then belly dance... Turned out that my other friend and I were chugging water. So she had to listen to us sing the pokemon theme song.. 10 times.**

**basketballstar15: The end was the translation of the Japanese song thing. **

**I suggest just watching a video of a vocaloid live... I mean, I hate it but it's really funny watching the people in the crowd like reaching out to the hologram.**

**So Chapter 10: TRIS POV**

"Alrighty. Great start for meeting her brother, Zeke." Uriah rolled his eyes.

"Yeah!" Zeke grinned, showing all of his teeth. No humor. Well... the fake kind.

"So anywhooo. It's ah... Zeke's turn." Four said.

"Yes, that it is. Chrissy, truth or dare?"

"Don't calll me Chrissy. Truth."

"Guhh, so CANDOR. Anyway, was Will your first kiss?"

"No..." Christina said, looking away from Will.

"Who was?" Will asked.

"Not your turn." Christina sniffed. "Caleb, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Caleb said.

"Dude!" Uriah shouted. Caleb started, as Uri had just screamed in his ear. "When in the Dauntless compound, one most be DAUNTLESS! It is required that your first be a dare."

I coughed to hide my laugh.

"Er... Alright..." Caleb said. "Dare."

"Yay!" Christina clapped. "Alright. I dare you to go run around the training room twenty seven times. We do that for warm up."

"Twenty seven?!" Caleb asked, his eyes behind the glasses wide.

"Come on, pretty boy." Zeke said. Four and Zeke grabbed Caleb's arms and led him along.

"H-hey!" Caleb said.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Uriah squeeked, his voice cracking.

I laughed and walked next to Uriah, since his brother and my boyfriend... boyfriend were currently walking my brother to his doom. Uriah grinned and picked me up.

"Uriah!" I shouted. He had slung me over his shoulder.

"Ye-es?" He said.

"Put me down!" I shouted.

"No can do Trissy- Poo."

"Really?" I was apalled by the nickname.

His arm was loose so I just scrambled around onto his back.

"Piggy back ride!" He shouted, locking his arms beneath me and jogging to catch up to the rest of the group.

"Uriah!" I shouted, smacking his head.

"Ow... What?"

"I bet I can get there faster than you." I said, sliding off his back and taking off.

"No fair!" He shouted, bursting off after me.

"You guys act like kids here." Caleb said, frowning.

"Thanks!" I screamed over my shoulder.

"HEY!" I yelped as Uriah ran into me, grabbing me and dragging me to the training room.

The others arrived soon after.

Caleb looked around the room. "This place is huge... Twenty eight?" He whined.

"Yep-a-roo!" Uriah shouted, grabbing one of the pellet guns from the table. He pointed it at me. "Dodge the bullet?" It was a new training thing they had come up with.

"Yeah."

He aimed and stood there. Caleb had started running. He had only gone around seven times and was panting like crazy. Uriah let loose three bullets. The first hit the wall behind me. The second hit me thigh. The third hit Caleb's arm.

"OW!" He shouted.

No one payed him any attention.

"Keep running, Wise Boy (GEDDIT ANYONE)" Will grinned.

We all sat down.

"You can sit here Tris." Uriah patted his leg.

I sat on Four's lap, forgetting about Caleb.

Until... "NO WAY ARE YOU ALLOWED TO DATE HIM!"

Aw H*ll!

**Well on that note... chapter done. Anyone get that reference?**

**GUESS THE SONG LYRIC:**

**Hear the dogs howling out of key. To the hymn of faith and misery and breath. **

**:)**

**Kiss You Music Video came out. It's funny. THANKS TO ALL OF MEH REVIEWERS FAVORITERS (not a word...) AND FOLLOWERS!**

**:**


	11. Chapter 10

**HEY! Why yes it was a PJO reference. I'm obsessed with those books, I admit. Anyways, in other news... Sea Of Monsters movie to be released in August! Who's excited? Who hopes they don't mess it up like the last one? Who's glad that girl dyed her hair blonde for this one? MEEEE! Who can't wait for Titan's Curse? ME! NICO!**

**Anyway... That was my PJO rant... On a Divergent Fanfic... It's how I roll!**

**Caleb: It would be wise to do a disclaimer.**

**Me: Whatever Mr Spock.**

**Leo: He ain't cool enough to be my brother! Vulcan!**

**Piper: Wrong Fandom LEO! And Greek not ROMAN! *Poofs away dragging Leo***

**Uriah: THAT WAS SO CRAY-CRAY! And in the end, you will never ever ever do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Got that right, T swizzle impersonater**

**Will ( Thought it would be interesting...) POV**

_"NO WAY ARE YOU ALLOWED TO DATE HIM!"_

I grinned at Tris across the room. Technically speaking, Tris probably wasn't what Four could get in a girlfriend. I mean... he was about six foot three and five eighteenths. She was five two and one nineteenth. So really, they didn't add up to what was the average idea for... Stop! Erudite side gone! I had to remind myself of that a lot.

"Oh, like h*ll Caleb." Tris stood up, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"You shouldn't say those things!" Her brother, Caleb, scolded her.

"I'm not clinging to the rules of my old faction. Only my new faction! You don't get to say, 'No Tris' or 'Bad Tris' anymore." She said.

"Tris! It is only true! Statistically speaking, he would never be the right match for you!" Caleb shouted, his glasses getting foggy.

"I don't need you telling me stuff! And then, who would be?" Tris screamed back, her hands balling into fists.

"He would be better!" Caleb shouted, pointing at Uriah. "Just not him Beatrice!"

"I don't see a Beatrice here." Tris said, turning away.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"GOOD!"

"Will you two shut up?" Zeke asked.

"Fine!" They shouted in unison.

"Good." Uriah sighed.

"Finish your running Caleb." Tris snapped.

"No." Caleb shook off his blue coat.

"Whatever." Tris said.

Uriah walked over. "On three we run, grab them, freak them out, and potato sack carry." He said quietly. I nodded.

"Eighty one... fifty two... sixty nine..."

"Hahaha!" Zeke burst out laughing. Four and I joined in. Christina and Tris were too far ahead to hear. Caleb, unfortunately, was not.

"You better not speak around my sister this way." He said sternly.

"We do though." I said, turning.

"Oh, of course. Let me guess, you were Dauntless born?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was!" Uriah's hand shot up.

"Me too, me too!" Zeke screamed, forcing his voice to a high note.

Four didn't say anything. Probably staring at Tris's as... I mean, being a proper gentlemen because Caleb, Tris, and Four would kill me for thinking thoughts like that.

"I was not." I said, turning and walking backwards.

"Then Candor." Caleb said confidently.

"You know... the Erudite can be too arrogant. Think they have it right ALL the time because the read ALL the time." I said. "Wait a second..."

Uriah started laughing. "Dude, you just called yourself arrogant."

"I am Dauntless fool!" I shouted.

"Alright.. but you WERE arrogant."

"You were Erudite?" Caleb interrupted.

"Yes, yes I was." I said.

"You might know his sister, Cara Solace." Zeke said.

(AN:Hehe... Solace.. sorry wrong fandom... I was reading those books earlier...)

"Yes, she teaches us."

"MEET HER BROTHER WILL!" Uriah screamed. "Oh yeah I was counting... three?" He said. I took off, him at my heels.

We barreled into Chris and Tris.

"HEY!" They protested.

"Sorry Trissy!" Uriah said.

"Bet I can carry Chris and beat you to the room!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No- HEY!"

I heard his footsteps after me. I launched myself into a sprint and skidded to a halt in the room.

Uriah and Tris walked in.

"So unfair!" Uriah pouted.

"Oh well!"

"Caleb, your turn!" Zeke shouted, walking back into the room.

**DONE! I HAVE A MATCH TONIGHT. HAPPY BECAUSE IT IS SINGLES! AND IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON WEDNESDAY! YAY! AND IT'S MY FRIENDS BIRTHDAY TODAY! (the one that told her boyfriend... i forgave her. and her (now ex because thats how ms relationships work) bf is one of my friends. he'd never tell. Anyway!**

**If you get this question right, you can give me ideas for dares and truths and i will use them and shoutout!**

**Which fictional death did I find saddest?**

**1. Dobby (HP)**

**2. Bianca (PJO)**

**3. Envy (FMAB)**

**4. Dumbledore (HP)**

**5. Luke (PJO)**

**6. Lust (FMAB)**

**Guess away! Happy Sunday!**

**~1Dlol**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay so HEY! Anyways, who was my pick for saddest death? Well, here let me tell you some stuff first. 1. I am updating now because I am sick. =_= Sadness. 2. Lust was no reason to cry. (Although my friend and I were talking about who we'd be. She's protective over her hair so she said she'd be the big boobed beauty lust.) Okay. Luke. Sad. Not that sad. Biana. OMG POOR NICO! Dumbledore... sorry bro you had a long life. Didn't bother me all that much. Dobby? I cried. And Cried. Envy? YOU WATCH THAT DEATH AND NOT CRY! I'm still upset about it! "Me, Envy, understood by this human? Me, Envy? Don't look down on my you humans!" Those just made me SAD! Poor Envy! And he ripped out his Philosopher's Stone. (Did I spell that right?) So, yes FieryShadows13 that was the one I found saddest. Story time!**

**Uriah POV**

God, Tris's brother is so ANNOYING. Can you guess who he asked by chance? No? Four.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Obviously.

"I dare you to break up with my sister."

"Tris I'm breaking up with you."

"Oh GOD, my broken heart, how will I ever go on?" She clutched her chest and fell dramatically.

"Tris! Don't do that, you might fracture something."

"Deal with it Caleb!'

"Hey Tris?"

"What Four?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

So basically, that was a bust and Caleb got really angry, whipped out a phone, and was gone for now.

"YAY!" I shouted, clappinng.

"Zeke?" Four said. "Will you be Candor or will you be-"

"DAUNTLESS!" Zeke jumped up.

"You child!" I shouted.

"Look who's talking."

"Mean!"

"Zeke!" Four shouted, interrupting. How rude.

"I dare you to go sing-" He whispered in my brothers ear- "to the next person to walk by, that isn't in the game."

"Curse you."

Caleb came back and joined us after a while.

A girl with long blonde hair and grey Abnegation clothes walked by. Caleb waved at her. Zeke did his dare.

"When you see a nice girl! And you don't know what to say! You missed your chance now she probably thinks you're ga-ay (I don't mean anything by it, it was online. Video for Homestuck. No offense.)Is there any wonder-"

The girl's eyes were wide. Her mouth was open and she backed up a step. Being Abnegation though, she stood and listened, no questions asked, as per their rules.

"That you're thunder might not work. She had the hots for you and now she just thinks you're a jerk. I'm torn between two fragile lives ( or lines idk) Hey there you look nice or-

HEY THERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO TALK ABOUT HOOOOOOMESTUCK. NO DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME." Ironic as the girl was backing away quickly. My grin was huge. Tris, however, looked like the Cheshire Cat. "I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GUY YOU SEE! HEY THERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO TALK ABOUT HOOOOOooOOMESTUCK!" His voice cracked at the end.

The girl just nodded.

"Hey Susan!" Caleb waved.

"Caleb. Beatrice."

"Tris."

"Right." She nodded.

"Would you like to play? Penalty is taking off a piece of clothing." Christina, Chrissy, asked.

"Sure." Ah, Abnegation. What fun this'll be.

"Zeke go!"

"Is that the man that was just singing to me?" Susan asked quietly.

"Yep! And my big brother!" I shouted, launching myself at Zeke. We fell on the ground.

Unfortunatly, he was able to sit on my stomach. I was trapped.

"So, Susan, was it? Susie? Dare or Dare?"

"Ah... Dare?"

"Me dareth thou to make outith with Christina."

Susan quietly took off her shirt. She had on a bright pink bra.

"Ooh, scandalous. A stiff's flashing some skin."

"Get some new lines Peter!" Tris said, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't he say that to you that first night?" Chrissy and I asked at the same time.

"EW I think like Uriah!" She screamed.

"And I think like you!" I shouted, clutching my skull.

"Will you shut up?" Tris asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay." Christina said.

"Susie, your turn!" I shouted.

"Alright um... What's your name? I'm sorry." She asked me.

"Uriah. I choose Dare by the way. B T Dub." I grinned at her.

"Alright... ah... Caleb no, you can't help... I dare you to go do Gangnam style behind someone, but sing an alternate version. I saw some Amity kids doing it when I when to visit Robert." She said, smiling lightly.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist. Just then, this girl, Annamaya, walked by. I followed her down the hall doing Gangnam Style but screaming-

"Heeeeeeeeeey magic kittay, grant, grant, grant, grant all my wishes. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey KYUBEY make, make, make, make me magic please!"

"Shut up Uri!" She shouted, runnning away.

"You like anime!" Tris screamed as I walked back in.

"No my little cousin does."

"Who you calling little?"

**Done! So it's a SYOC! Uriah's cousin. **

**Form:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Fear:**

**Strengths:**

**Siblings:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Other:**

**And now another quiz.**

**Out of the top tennis players, who's my first and third favorite? No, I didn't mean second, I meant third. **

**:) PEACE**


	13. Chapter 12

**Since I am sick, no homework? But what is this? Rolling out chapters? Agh! **

**Anyway replies:**

**Kras12: Do I take pleasure in torturing you? Maybe a little. Ah, who am I kidding? I hate not being able to update but... I play lots of tennis and do a lot of clubs. So... Thursday is the only day I do NOT have something... unless I take my brother's tennis lesson. :)**

**FieryShadows13: Tennis is an amazing sport! Go watch it now! Australian Open my friend, Australian Open.**

**tamani7: Rafa is my third favorite. :)**

**No one guessed my first favorite player! *DRAMATIC GASP* Don't worry. Some of my friends at school don't. And everyone guesses Rafa (Haha Vamos Rafa! I want that shirt!) since we're both left handed. I like Novak the best. :) I HATE HOW MURRAY BEAT HIM! =_= Rant aside, ENJOY THE CHAPTER FANFICTIONERS!**

**BT DUB.. ew okay no. I decided he would have two cousins cause I got equal votes for some. You'll see what is happened!**

**Tris's POV  
**

I turned to see a girl and a boy behind us. The girl had her arms crossed and the boy was grinning. The girl had flaming red hair and green eyes, narrowed at Uriah. She wasn't as pale as the normal red head. She was maybe five seven. The boy had the same green eyes and... it was sort of like an almost pale olive skin tone but not really... He had dark hair. It looked like bedhead. (Whoah Percy how'd you get here?!)

"I said, who you calling little?" The girl asked.

The boy grinned. "Yeah Uri? Who?"

"Ah no one... Guys these are my cousins-" Uriah said nervously.

"I can introduce myself!" The girl growled. Then she smiled brightly at us. "My name is Angela, but my friends call me Anna. I'm 15."

"I'm Hugo." The boy said. His voice was sort of deep. "I'm 15 as well. Exactly twelve minutes older than my sister! But we were born on different days and months."

"You don't need to tell everyone that." Anna said.

"Would you two like to play truth or dare?" Susan asked.

"Yes!" The twins shouted, falling to the ground. "Whose turn?"

"Mine!" Uriah sang.

"Great." Hugo rolled his eyes.

"Alright... Anna! Be it truth or be it dare?"

"Truth. I don't trust you."

"What's your biggest fear?" Uriah asked.

Angela's green eyes flashed angrily for a second. "Spiders and sharks." She grumbled.

"Spiders?" Hugo asked. "That's new."

"Shut up." She muttered quietly. "Ah... Uriah you never introduced us! Ahm... you!" She pointed at Caleb. "Erudite child. What be your choice?"

"Dare." He said confidently. "It's Caleb, by the way."

"I don't care. I dare you to only speak in rhymes or sing everything you would say for the rest of they time you are here."

"Fine. You swine. Tris, truth or dare? I really want to swear." Caleb said glumly.

"I'll go with truth. You sure are a rhyming slueth?" I grinned.

"That makes no sense. Ug, I'd rather climb a fence. I need to know if you've done it. For lying, it won't work a bit."

"You perv!" Anna and Uri shouted.

"No!" I said. "Ugh. Ah.. Hugo? Candor or Dauntless?"

"DAUNTLESS!" He grinned.

"I dare you to switch clothes with the person on your right."

"Fine... wait! One, why is Uriah in stripper clothes?! Two, I'm wearing that?!"

"One, earlier dare. Anime! Two, yep!" Uriah grabbed his arm and hauled his cousin down the hall.

"Agh, now we wait!" I lean back and lace my fingers behind my head. "So, Angela, Anna- sorry- what are you good at? Weapon wise?"

"I'm pretty handy with a gun. And knives, I'm also good with knives." She said, smiling slightly. "I'm bad with swords. They made us try those once. I mean, swords! Really?" She laughed. She seemed nice, okay. No sign of the anger flashes when she was arguing with Uriah.

"Cool. Swords... I've never tried those... It would be cool though." I said.

Uriah walked in, dressed in black athletic shorts and a black tshirt.

Then Hugo walked in...

"My brother's a stripper!" Anna shouted, doubling over with laughter

**Sorry if your character didn't make it in... Anyways, I don't have to play with a sucky doubles partner! I'm happy! :)**

**Twinkle twinkle review now.**

**Please don't act like an old cow.**

**Don't you be an old sot or whatever it is.**

**That was in the lightning theif.**

**No reviews just causes me grief. **

**3 free fake pie for all! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! Do all of you honestly want Angela/Anna to end up with Petah? Sorry, I mean Peeta. No Peter. Like Petah Pan! Okay... Sorry. Do you, fanfictioners who have stumbled upon my story and for some reason unknown to me, want PeterxAngela. What kind of ship name would that be? Petela? That's like your knee! Angeter? Sounds like some rare disease you get from anteaters! Panna? Better? Maybe? Who knows?**

**Also, I got another SYOC after I made the new chapter, but it's amazing. So she's going to be a Dauntless born, but her age is going to be changed to fit better. She's going to be Zeke's childhood friend. She's now 18, not 20.**

**Angela: Do the disclaimer!**

**Me: I don't own Angela or Hugo... just Hugo's name...**

**Tris: You don't own Divergent either.**

**Me: I'm working on it!**

**Angela**

I grinned hugely at the sight of Hugo in Envy's costume. Of course I know who ENVY is, I just like making him feel awkward!

"Alright. Peter, truth or dare?" Hugo asked.

"Dare. How do you know my name?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I'm magic. Uriah told me everyone's name. Anyway, I dare you to make out with my dear darling sister." He grinned.

Peter nodded, but I'd heard what had happened last time. He had ended up rolling on the ground when Christina, the dark and tall girl, had kneed him, probably messing up his ability to have kids.

I just rolled my eyes. It's not the first, nor last time, that I'dve kissed a boy for a dare. Not to mention Peter was WAY cuter than half of the guys in the Dauntless compound.

I crossed over and sat next to him. I laughed and then pressed my lips to his.

(_AN I'm not so great at writing these =_= So no indepth detail or stuffs)_

We just sorta sat there for a while. Kissing. Then...

"I SAID MAKE OUT NOT BE HESITANT FIVE YEAR OLDS!" I heard Hugo shout.

I reached out and punched a shoulder. I didn't know whose.

"Jeez! I'm not the one that said it." Uriah groaned.

So then, because I was Dauntless and not some Abnegation punk, it actually turned into a makeout session.

So anyways, back to truth or dare...

"Susan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you wanna do IT with Caleb?"

"...No..." Her voice was tiny.

"She's lying." Christina said.

"Haha, Abnegation wants to get in ON with Erudite." I laughed as my brother shouted that.

"Anyways, Susan go." The Erudite, Caleb, said hurriedly.

"Tris?"

"Truth."

"What's... um... What's... what's... I don't like this game! What's your favorite food?" Susan shook her head.

"Haha, Chocolate cake." Tris grined.

"Angela, truth or dare?" Uriah asked.

"It's my turn!" Tris shouted.

"You two act like a couple." I said.

"Angela, truth or dare!" Tris shouted.

"That's what I asked." Uriah pouted.

Tris grinned. "Oh well! It's my turn."

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Peter's lap for the rest of the game. Excluding when you have to get up for a dare." Tris said.

"Okay." I got up and sat on Peter's lap, crossing my arms. "Uri, dare?"

"You know it."

" I dare you to sit on Tris's lap." I grinned.

He got up and sat on her lap. Tris groaned. "You eat way too much cake."

"Whatever! Back to Angela!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to..."

**Haha I cut it off. I'm so happy! I dare you to guess! Let's just say, my friend thats a guy, meddles like a middle school girl, and I'm happy. HAPPY! Review! Guess why I'm so happy. Ask me questions. Fun, fun, fun! BYEEEE! (like I said... I'm happy.)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Heh heh... Hey... Sorry! I'm truly truly sorry but... stuff happens... Even though I'm only in eighth grade I'm planning on starting to train to become a college tennis player. And stuff.. None of you got why I was so happy. :( Try again and go back to that pesky A/N Think hard...**

**Tris's POV**

I seriously wondered what Uriah's dare would be.

"I dare you to... make out with Four."Uriah grinned.

Four glared at him and i dug my elbow between his shoulder blades then slammed my palm into the back of his head.

"Ow!" He whined.

"I guess I'm not then." Angela shrugged and took off her black shirt to reveal a black tank top.

"Um... Smarty Pants, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth. It's Caleb." My brother responded, sending me a look.

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Okay Smarty Pants, do you have a crush on Fifty Shades of Gray over there." She pointed at Susan.

"Do not use that monstrosity to refer to her." Caleb frowned.

"Huhr?" Hugo looked up.

"It's this book about..." Angela went into a long and rather too detailed description about a book that should be burned and thrown away. Forever. And Ever. And Ever. (AN Ive never read that book just seen Ellen read it on youtube)

I frowned and looked at Four, making a face.

He just shook his head.

"But you never answered my question Wise Boy. Yes or no?" Angela asked, training her eyes on him.

"Um... Yes..." Caleb muttered, his cheeks flushing bright red.

"LOVE! If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends." Angela started singing.

"Make it last forever, friendship never eeends." A new voice chimed in.

"Grace!" Angela flew at a girl with curly black hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in black shorts and a neon blue shirt Christina was definitely approving of.

"Angie!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine."

"What about me?" A new voice asked.

"Shane!" Zeke shouted, waving.

"Hey." Shane turned out to be a girl with straight blonde hair, bright blue eyes and three ear piercings. She had to be Grace's sister. She was dressed in a black skirt with chains and a black tank top. "What's going on, a strip club?" She laughed, but it was sort of forced.

" No. Truth or dare. Play!" Hugo said, grinning.

"Yes!" Grace flopped onto the ground, her curls bouncing. "C'mon sis, it'll be fun!" (AN reference to a certain anime anyone?)

"Alright Gracie, I hope you're right." Shane sat next her sister.

"Of course I am!" Gracie grinned.

"So anyway, my turn to make him say a truth." Angela pointed at Caleb.

"'Kay!" Grace grinned.

"Alright... do you have a crush on Fifty Shades of Grey over there?" Angela asked, pointing at Susan.

"Please don't call me names from that infernal book." Susan groaned.

"You've read it? Scandalous Stiff." Angela laughed.

"You and Peter were made for each other." Uriah rolled his eyes. He was now sitting on the ground, his head in my lap.

"Thanks." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Caleb said, his ears red.

"Ohhhh!" Angela grinned.

"Anyway your turn." She said, waving a hand.

"Alright, ah... Shane. Truth or dare?" Caleb asked.

"Dare." She said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I dare you to sing the F.U.N. song to someone."

"Alright." She got up and said to me,

"F is for friends who do stuff together.

U is for U and ME!

N is for NYwhere and NYtime at all! Down here in the deep blue sea. Plankton!"

I took up the song, thanking Uriah for the countless hours of Spongebob..

"F is for fire burns down the whole town

U is for uranium bombs!

N is for no suriviiivors! When you-"

"Plankton that is not how it goes. Here, try again.

F is for frolick through all the flowers.

U is for Ukelele.

N is for nose picking, chewing gum and sand licking here with my best buddy!"

I grinned at her and she sat back down.

"So, Uriah, is that your girlfriend?" Grace asked.

Not again...

**Sorry again! Keep guessing my friends/readers/possible aliens and inanimate objects.**

**:)**

**Sorry, but I also spend way to much time gaming (Yes I'm a girl gamer) OH WEELLLL! And my LoL account is now KingCaineS.  
**

**Go sub ApexPredFilms on youtube by the way! Sub it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, no one knows why I'm happy. A/N. about how I was mad at a friend for telling the guy (that she broke up with but they're friends) about who I liked. *cough cough* and now I'm happy. HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY HAPPY HAPPY JOY.**

**Anywho, I'm so sorry about now updating. This is the second to last chapter, stories can't go on forever and I'm working on some new ones, check 'em out if you like Percy Jackson or GONE. :) I might do some Divergent oneshots every once in a while, I'm mulling over some ideas. I'm thinking of doing a TrisxUriah fanfic because I've had the idea since reading the book but never knew how to get it onto paper. I love that pairing by the way. SPOILER FOR INSURGENT:(Four said that if Tris goes all Dauntless nasty stuff on him, he wants to break up, but doesn't help her with it! URG! Me mad. Anyway, Uriah and Tris would be so cute! Alright girly tirade over)**

CHAPTER!

**Uriah POV (I find it easy to right in his POV...)**

I groaned. Why did everyone ask me that? Huh? _I don__**'**__t get it! I mean, yeah Tris and I are good friends, but friends. That's it._ I thought to myself. I saw Four crack his knuckles and glare at me.

What Tris ever saw in him is lost on me. He's just so stoic and while she can be, at least she knows how to have fun.

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

"I just want to be friends."

"Buddies since friends end with ends."

"Best buddies for ever!"

"And ever since buddies ending is neeever!"

"That made no sense."

"Deal with it princess."

"I might gut you like a fish."

"And my hair will be all like, swish!"

So what it we came up with short songs and jingles all the time. FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS, to quote a song there.

"Will you all get on with the game?" Four said, glaring daggers at me. Look at that, look at that vocab!

"Yeah, calm your ti... never mind." I said hurriedly, moving to sit behind Peter, an amazing human shield.

"Alright. So as you've been deemed, Fifty Shades, what will you have." Shane asked.

She was really stiff speaking because she lost her mom and dad and is all alone. Doesn't like or trust people easy, and even more when from other factions. Look at that, vocab and sentence structure, it is soaring. I am on fire.

"Dare." Fifty Shades said quietly.

"I dare you to make out with Wise Boy."

She quietly took off her long pants to reveal a pair of short shorts.

"Oh BURN!" I shouted, grinning.

"Uriah!" Tris scolded me, slapping the back of my head so black spots covered my vision.

"Sorry." I muttered, shaking my head and shoving my hair to the side.

"Good!" She said, crossing her arms.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Susan asked me.

"Truth." I said.

"If you had to choose someone here, who would you date?" She asked.

"Tris. Easy." I shrugged.

"Why?" Caleb asked, his eyes glinting.

"Easy, Christina is sort of almost like a sister. Angela is my cousin, nasty. Shane is older than me. And Grace is like my sister. So, that leaves you and Tris, and sorry Stiff, I just don't do that." I said, moving further away from Four. "Even if she had that Tom Cruise nose."

"Uriah!" Tris shouted, jumping forward and tackling me.

"Tris!" I mocked her, covering my face from her fists.

"You're so mean!" She crossed her arm.

"Would be so kind as to get off me?"

"Nope, this was a dare, remember?"

"CRUD!"

"Anyway, your turn." She said.

"Zeke!"

"What?" He turned around, his face covered in chocolate icing.

"CAKE!" I shouted, shoving Tris off of me and diving over my brother to a piece of cake. I shoveled it into my mouth. " 'Ank 'OO" I waved my hand.

"Anyway," I swallowed. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss your favorite person." I said, plopping on the ground. Tris sat in front of me and leaned back, putting her head on my shoulder.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Eleven Fifty One." I responded.

"Agh!" We heard a shout, coming from Four. Zeke had just kissed his cheek.

"BROMAAANCE." I shouted, Tris laughing, her hand in front of her face.

I guess she really is Dauntless.

**I thought it would be cool to end there. One more chapter. Though if you get the reason right, there might be a bonus. REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16 The End :(

**THE END IS UPON US! But man, y'all are so smart! I DID THANK YOU VERY MUCH! See how helpful teary ans are? Yeah?**

**Anyway, so I decided to make a blog full of pictures or stuff. I only have one picture on there, I made it for my friend. So if ou guys want any of your stuff posted on there, gimme it and I will give you full credit and stuff. My blog is: I may or may not describe the burrito crap... eugh. Anyway, chapter!**

**TRIS POV**

I grinned a Four, my smile splitting across my face.

"Funny." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Very." Uriah said.

"Stop testing your luck." Four muttered, glaring at Uri.

"Go Zeke!" I shouted.

"Why?" He questioned me.

"Because my brother has to leave soon, and so does Susan, and I NEED FOOD!" I waved my hands around.

"Yeah! Food!" Uriah shouted.

"Food is good, food is very good." Will said.

"Alright, Four, what be your decision?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first crush?" Zeke asked.

"Tris." He leaned back.

"No way! That is like, so cute!" Christina squealed.

"Thanks Chris, broke my eardrum!" Will said, covering his left ear.

"What's an eardrum?" She asked. "Sounds weird."

"It's the thing that lets you hear, if you want the simplified version. The real, scientific version is-" Will started.

Christina slapped her hand over his mouth. "I'm good with hearing thing!" She said, grinning.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Four asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me all the guys you've ever thought attractive." He crossed his arms.

"Well, obviously not you." I said sarcastically.

"I'm hurt!" Four mocked pain, putting his hand over his heart.

"Just kidding!" I smiled.

"So, who is it?" Four pressed.

"You and Uriah." I flushed.

"Thanks Trissy!" Uriah tackled me into a hug.

"Ew! But he's too much of a three year old for me!" I shouted, wiggling free from beneath him. "Grace, truth or dare?"

"Dare. And then I have to run. I have school tomorrow and I have to do homework." She said, glancing at the clock.

"Same." Angela said, hopping up from the ground. "I almost forgot, my science report is due tomorrow, and I can't miss it or I fail and have to retake this science again.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss Hugo." I said.

Grace kissed him, then ran down the hall, Angela at her heels.

Hugo pressed a hand to his face, which was bright red. He got up and sprinted away, not even saying bye.

"Well okay then." Uriah said.

A voice came over the speaker system.

"All people from other factions, get your butt out or be thrown over the chasm." A voice, probably Eric, said harshly.

"Is he serious?" Susan whispered, her eyes wide.

"Probably." Zeke shrugged.

Susan and Caleb ran away, fast as humanly possible.

Peter got up. "Bye."

I shrugged and held my hands up. Uriah, who had just stood up, hauled me to my feet.

I jumped on his back, as Four jumped on Zeke's. They had some sort of bromance or something going on, I didn't even want to know.

"So, when can we play again?" I asked, resting my forearms on Uriah's head.

He jumped and then dropped to his knees.

I screamed.

"Tris?" Four looked over his shoulder.

"I'm okay, the oaf just decided to be oafy." I said, smacking Uriah's head as I hopped off his back.

"Thanks." Uriah muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Welcome." I shot back.

"Race you to the cafeteria!" Christina and Will screamed together, racing down the hall past us.

"Not fair!"

"No way!"

"Head start!"

"You guys suck!"

**And the end! :( I will miss you. I'll come back to the Divergent fandom soon, I promise.**

**Lots of Love!  
AND COOKIES! (::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Review! Don't follow this is done! But fav!**

**Over and Out!  
~1Dlol**


End file.
